The Journey: The Guardian Arrives
by ilovereading321
Summary: A 18 year old girl thrown into Narnia. How will she learn to fight? Will she fall in love? Will she ever mend her heart? It will be a wild ride. This is the story of Libby. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey: The Guardian Arrives.**

**This is my first Narnia story. It's about an 18 year old girl from 2014 being thrown into Narnia. How she learns how to fight, fall in love and… well you'll have to read and find out.**

**R&R**

**I do not own Narnia**

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**

Sweat fell into my eyes as I sprinted up the court, trying to reach the hoop in time.

My heartbeat was the loudest thing as I skidded to a stop to the left of the basket.

"AVA!" I screamed to the girl carrying the ball. She looked towards me for a fraction of a second before tossing the ball as hard as she could down the court.

I caught it with my fingertips and flung it into the basket. It rolled on the edge and I held my breath. Then…. It dropped in and the buzzer went.

I sprinted over to get my water and took a long gulp of it, the whole team then lined up to shake hands.

After getting out of my uniform, I was tackled by a whirlwind also known as my 16 year old best friend, Ana.

"That was awesome, Libby!" she squealed at me, right into my ear.

"Ana, I'd rather not end up deaf tonight, if you don't mind" I told her, prying her hands off my neck.

"Um, oops?" she said sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll drop you home" I told her, sighing at her craziness.

!

"So, why won't you date Luke? Everyone knows he likes you" she asked me and I shook my head at her insistence.

"I don't like him like that, we're only friends" I explained not so patiently, as this was the fifth time this week.

"Fine" she sighed looking out the window.

We drove the rest of the way to her house in silence.

"Bye" I said stiffly.

"I'm just looking out for you, Libs" she said as she slammed the door behind her.

I walked into my house and dropped my keys on the side. I sniffed and blanched. I really needed a shower.

I threw my long black hair into a messy bun and slipped on my tracksuit and loose top and slipped out the door and into the forest surrounding my house.

I sighed in relief as I got to my place in the woods and sat down.

I put my head in my hands and a large gust of wind came. I shivered in my thin jacket, its summer!

I closed my eyes before any tears leaked out, I hate fighting with Ana.

My eyes flew open and I was assaulted by all things white.

"What. The. Hell?" I asked out loud.

"Hello!" said a FAUN!

"JESUS!" I screamed. It's a faun. A mythical creature. Forgive me for being startled.

"You're not Lucy" he said surprised.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked him startled.

"I'm Lucy!" piped up a young voice. I turned to see a young girl wrapped in a fur coat.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Libby. Where are we?" I asked her.

"Narnia" piped in the faun again. "I'm Mr Tumnus"

"Okay, so I'm dreaming then" I said firmly.

"Nope!" said Lucy quickly.

"Libby, where are you from, you're wearing very strange clothing" Lucy asked me and I took in her clothing for the first time.

"America, and why are you dressed in old-fashioned clothing?" I asked her.

"This isn't old, it's brand new. Mommy just bought it for me" she told me.

"Lucy, what year is it where you're from?" I asked beginning to panic.

"Why 1940 of course" she told me.

I blinked. "This really isn't normal!"

"Why" asked Lucy.

"I'm from 2014" I said in shock.

"Can you tell me when the war ends?" she asked me with excitement.

"The war officially ends on the 8th of May, 1945" I tell her. Lucky for her I was studying World War Two at the moment. "The bombings end on the 10th of May 1941"

"Thanks Libby. Do you want a jacket?" asked Lucy, noticing I was shaking.

"Please" I said to her.

"Lucy, go home" said Mr Tumnus "Libby, I have somewhere you can stay"

"Bye, Mr Tumnus, Libby" said Lucy quickly handing me the coat.

"Bye Lucy, thanks" I shout after her retreating back.

"Okay so, where we heading?" I asked the Faun.

He put his finger to his lips and hurried me along.

A dam came into my line of sight; it had lights and smoke rising out of the chimney.

"Is that a beaver dam?" I asked Mr Tumnus shocked.

"Of course, don't you have beaver dams at home?" he asked me surprised.

Mr Tumnus knocked on the 'door' of the dam.

"Mr Tumnus, you found the girl of the prophesy!" said who I presumed was Mrs Beaver.

"What prophesy?" I asked.

"When 2 daughters of Eve and 2 sons of Adam would free Narnia from the White Witch. But there was another prophesy… one about an orphaned girl. She was to drop from the sky, some would call her the guardian of Narnia, but she may also be the Witch's apprentice" explained Mr Beaver.

"So, you think I'm the possible guardian of Narnia. I-I can't be though, I'm not special" I said sadly.

"There was a bit more to the prophesy. 'She would come doubtful, with a broken heart, but she would become one of the most powerful beings in Narnia' that's all I can remember dearie" said Mrs Beaver hastily.

I thought about it. I had seen my parents and sister murdered- broken heart. Was I doubtful? God yes!

"I'll try" I told them.

Then I fell to the floor and into a vision.

"_Edmund, Peter, Susan, I'm telling you. There is someone trapped in there!" said a little girl…. Lucy?_

"_Lucy, there's no one in there!" said the tallest boy. "This has got to stop!"_

"_I'm telling you; she's this high with black hair and green eyes! She's from 2014!" she told them._

"_Stop Lying Lucy!" said the other girl._

"_That's it. Get in the wardrobe!" she told them, pushing them in._

_The tall blonde asked Lucy "If we do this will you stop asking us to go?"_

"_Sure" she chirped._

_They walked through the wardrobe._

"_I believe you now" said Susan taking in her surroundings._

"Mr Beaver, go to Mr Tumnus' now. Lucy is there with her siblings!" I said bolting up.

"Nach bhfuil sé seo ag dul go dtí deireadh go maith" I muttered to myself.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

**Hope you enjoyed that. Tell me if I should continue.**

**Updates will not be on a set scedual, it depends on school, my writing time/ my book and my laziness.**

_Nach bhfuil sé seo ag dul go dtí deireadh go maith_** is Irish for **_This is not going to end well_

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey: The Guardian Arrives.**

**Chapter two.**

**Yeah, I've nothing to say.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking; what was that?" asked Mrs Beaver.

"I-I don't know" I said shocked.

"I think that was a vision!" said Mrs Beaver, "My Mother told me about all the supposed powers the Guardian would have. There was Visions, control over all things natural and-" she was cut off by Mr Beaver walking in.

"Libby!" shouted Lucy running at me.

"Hello Lucy" I said hosting her up in a hug. "Are you alright? Where Edmund?" I asked her alarmed.

"The white witch took him hostage" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shush Luce, you should get some sleep" I said to her gently, carrying her into where I was going to sleep.

"Sing me a song" she requested sleepily.

"Fine Luce" I sighed.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh when I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing in tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

"Thanks Libs" she sighed sleepily as I backed out of the room.

I stopped at the nickname, no one had ever called me that except for family… and Ana.

I nearly sobbed, I missed them all, but Ana was the only family I had left.

I walked back into the sitting room. "Hi, I'm Libby. You guys must be Susan and Peter, right?" I asked them.

"I'm Susan" said the girl. "Is Lucy down?" she asked me.

"Yep, she was exhausted" I told them.

"Hey, I'm Peter, thanks for looking after Lucy" He told me. "You have a lovely voice"

"Thanks" I told him blushing.

Suddenly we heard scratching at the roof. "WOLVES" shouted Mr Beaver. "GET OUT!"

We ran into the spare room and I woke up Lucy. We pushed aside the bed to get into the escape tunnel.

"DOWN!" I shouted as a wolf swiped at where Lucy's head had been just a second earlier.

We ran and ran and ran…. into a garden of statues. But they weren't statues, they were animals frozen by the white witch.

"Holy sh- sorry Luce" I said angrily. "That witch is going down"

"He was my best mate" mumbled Mr Beaver.

A voice rang out. "That's what happens to people who cross the white witch"

Anger filled me and Mr Beaver. "You take one more step traitor…" I threatened the chuckling fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys!" he said still chuckling.

"Well, you look awfully like one of the bad ones!"

Huh, good point Peter.

"An unfortunate family resemblance" sighed the fox. "But we can discuss breeding later, we've bigger problems"

Oh right, the wolves.

Without hesitation Peter said "What did you have in mind?"

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

'Oh crap' I thought as my foot slipped off the snow cover branch. I had always liked trees but climbing had never been a strong suit of mine. Snow fell from the branch but wasn't noticed by the wolves.

Speaking of which, they were interrogating Mr Fox, who was in one of the wolves mouths. I winced in sympathy, that had gotta hurt.

"North, they went north" gasped Mr Fox with a fake guilty tone.

"Smell them out" ordered the leader, before him and the rest went out they spat out Mr Fox without any mercy or care. We waited a few minutes before heading down.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Hurry up humans, while we're still young please" teased Mr Beaver.

"It's not like we walk for miles in the snow for fun you know" I rolled my eyes at the others.

"The White Witch! She's behind you!" shouted Mrs Beaver. Spinning around I saw a sled in the distance.

"Oh Shit" I cursed under my breath, grabbing Lucy's hand, while Peter grabbed the other and together we pulled her forward, Susan trailing slightly behind.

"C'mon we'll make it!" I urged them along. Peter picked up the pace and I grabbed Lucy and swung her onto my back. I forced myself even faster pushing Peter and Susan in front of me and into the little cave, I swung Lucy into Peter's waiting arms and ducked in after her.

We all sat frozen in our seats, hardly daring to breath. A large shadow fell in front of us in the snow and in my fright I grabbed onto Peter's hand. Thankfully, the White Witch's shadow turned away and I relinquished my death hold on Peter's hand.

'Sorry' I mouthed to him.

'Its fine' he mouthed back.

"I'm going to check" I announced quietly and without waiting for anyone else to move I popped out.

My eyes swept across the clearing and fell onto a large red figure with a sled.

"Hello Santa" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Libby Grant, could you get your companions, I believe they are quite worried"

I swung back around with a grin on my face and ducked back into the cave.

"You lot can come out now, it's only Santa" I told them grinning.

"Santa!" cried Lucy, scrambling over to the mythical man.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia" said Susan.

"No, not for hundreds of years" agreed Santa "But the curse is beginning to break"

"So, did I make the nice list?" I asked him expectantly.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" he chuckled "My dear child, you deserve a present after the year you've had"

I felt their gazes on me but I ignored them.

"Libby Grant, I gift you with these two things. Use them well" he told me. Holding out a pure silver sword with a leaf green handle and deadly curvy blade and a pure white wand with brown and green engravings on the handle.

As I held my new weapons in my hands I silently swore

'Geallaim go Narnia thabhairt ar ais dó ar dhaoine'

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**R&R**

_**Geallaim go Narnia thabhairt ar ais dó ar dhaoine**___**means _I promise to give Narnia back to its people_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey: The Guardian Arrives.**

**Chapter three.**

**Thanks to ellabella300 for her review and I'll try slow down. SORRY!**

**Pizza is delicious **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As I was admiring my wand and sword, Santa gave the others their gifts. Susan got a horn, a bow and a quiver of arrows. Lucy got a healing cordial and a dagger. Peter got a sword and shield.

"Well, I must be off. Things pile up when you've been gone for hundreds of years" Santa exclaimed climbing back into his sled. We all waved him goodbye as he rode off.

Suddenly my happiness drained out of me. "He said winter was almost over. You know what that means-"

"No more ice" Peter finished for me grimly.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Come on Lu" I held out my hand for the terrified little girl. From her tight grip, I realised she must be terrified of crossing the melting river. The ice was already breaking off and rushing water was taking its place, but we had to get across! The sound of wolves what getting close. "Is it just me or is the howling getting all too familiar?"

At that moment the pack appeared. "Great!" I groaned. With his teeth bared he began to prowl forward and to my great surprise Peter stepped forward with his sword and pointed it at Mr Wolfie.

"Put that down boy!" snarled Mr Wolfie with frustration and a hint of amusement.

"Why, so you lot can kill us faster?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

Mr Wolfie's attention snapped from Peter to me. "Ahh, My Lady. The White Queen sends her greetings and offers a truce between two Witches"

I froze. I couldn't be a witch could I? 'Snap out of it Libby' I told myself firmly.

"Sorry, but I only like the good guys. So you tell her that she can crawl back to the hole she came from or I _will_ kill her!"

"Your loss!" Mr Wolfie snarled at me. But before he could move a large cracking sound filled the air. The ice was giving way and there was nowhere to go.

"Grab onto me!" ordered Peter to his sisters. He stuck his sword into the ice and I realised what he was about to do. Sticking my sword into the ice I turned and stuck out my tongue at Mr Wolfie.

Susan and Lucy screamed as the huge wave of water came, but I heard no more as the need for oxygen became great. My eyes squeezed shut of their own accord and it was all I could do to hold on. My panic began to surface as my sense drifted away with the rapids. My body had frozen and it was as though ice had frozen my body indefinitely.

My lungs felt as though they would burst and I felt my grip slipping. Suddenly I felt arms dragging me up and something inside me reawakened. I started kicking with all I had. It was a few seconds before my lungs felt air again and it felt like someone had stuck sandpaper down my throat. Spluttering up water, I opened my eyes to see a familiar shape hanging over me.

"She's as white as ice!" the anxious voice of Mrs Beaver cried. "Dearie, can you hear me?"

"C-crystal clear" I spluttered out. "S-so cold" I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I realised it was Susan.

"Body heat is the best we have now" she told me. "Someone help me"

I felt warmth at the side of me. It was Lucy, the portable furnace. "I thought you were gonna die Libs!"

"Nah, can't get rid of me that easily!" I told her, warming up.

"You came pretty close to it" Peters voice sounded behind me and I jumped slightly as he joined the group hug.

"What a lovely group hug!" I joked. "We should probably get moving before the wolves find a way to cross"

"Are you okay, Libs?" asked a little voice.

"I'm fine Lucy. You didn't happen to pick up my sword and wand, did you?" I asked her hopefully.

"Here" said Peter, pressing two things into my hand.

I turned to him. "You saved me"

"Well I-"

"Thank you" I smiled at him and turned to give him a hug.

"It was nothing" he told me helping me up.

Sadly, my knees buckled and I fell on Peter. After putting my wand and sword back into their sheaths, we made our way through the forest. To our surprise the snow was melting and dripping from the trees. Winter really was ending.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do I need to call you 'Your Highness'?" I asked him smirking.

"Libby!" he pushed me a little.

"An honest question!" I protested, pushing him back.

"No, only if I have to call you 'Guardian'" he smirked at me.

"Shut up!" I growled at him playfully, but I couldn't help but think 'This is why I never liked Luke'

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

**R&R**

**The song last chapter was The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**So Libby has started to discover her feelings for Peter. What will happen?**

**Please review!**


End file.
